


My Love

by QueenCurphy



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Family Secrets, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Love, True Love, Twincest, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy tells Connor his deepest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> A change from my usual style of explicit writing, something fluffy and sweet!

"Conn, can I tell you something?" 

"Aye, can't it wait though? It's three am Murph."

"It's important."

"It better be, you don't wake a guy when he's sleeping soundly."

"I'm... I'm scared of dying."

"Murphy you're fifteen. We ain't dying for a long while yet."

"I'm not actually afraid of the end Conn, I'm scared of what comes after."

"What, heaven? It'll be paradise."

"No. I won't be going to heaven Conn. I'm frightened 'cos I'll be in hell."

"Wait.. Why would you say that?"

"Cos I'm sick, Conn. I've got the devil in me."

"Don't talk such shit Murph. There's nothing wrong with you."

"I have sinful thoughts, things I shouldn't think about."

"Oh. Jesus Christ Murph is that it? You're not gonna go to hell for thinking about naked girls and sex!"

"You don't understand! I think about... I can't stop thinking about boys. One boy in particular."

"Are you saying you're gay Murph?"

"No Conn, I don't like men or women. I want the one person in the world that I can't have."

"... Murphy..."

"I want you, Conn. I need you, and I shouldn't think like that but I can't help myse-"

"- Connor, did you just?"

"Kiss you?"

"Yeh. Why?"

"Because I love you, you big idiot."

"Oh."

"And also, I'm happy."

"You're happy I'm going to hell?"

"No Murph, I'm happy because I know I'm not the only one now."

"You're confusing me Connor."

"Listen to me Murphy. I. Love. You. The same way you love me, and now I know I'm not the only one who feels this way."

"I... I can't believe it."

"I wish I'd had the courage to tell you, or you'd said something sooner."

"I can't believe I was so nervous about opening up, and you felt the same all along."

"At least it's out in the open now."

"So are you worried you'll go to hell Conn?"

"Not at all dear brother."

"How come?"

"Because The Lord wouldn't send somebody to hell for being in love. Love is love Murphy, no matter what; you can't help how your heart feels."

"That makes sense, thank you Connor."

"Besides, we have something special Murph, I've never looked at anyone like I have you. I want nothing but you, and now we can be together."

"But how? No one can ever find out."

"We can keep it a secret, for now. And when we've finished school, we could move away from here, where nobody would know us."

"That sounds... Amazing. I'd like that Conn."

"You can chose where we go too, I'd go anywhere, I'm not fussed; as long as I'm with you."

"I've always wanted to see America?"

"Then America it is! We could leave here on our eighteenth birthday."

"I just hope we can wait three years."

"I'd wait a lifetime for you."

"This feels so unreal, an hour ago I was bottling all of this up, and now we're planning our lives together."

"To be honest Murph, I've always had my suspicions; I think I always kinda knew."

"But how?"

"Twin thing, I suppose."

"Good night Conn, I love you."

"Sweet dreams Murphy, my love."

"Say that again Conn,"

"Shut up and go to sleep brother-"

"-my love."


End file.
